


Blood and Bruises

by SavvyTheMinx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A whole ass word vomit that took me way too long so pls be nice, All came from that one drama with Jaemin, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Jaemin is a mess basically, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Nurse!Renjun, Street Fighter AU, lol, well kinda, where he has the cut on his cheek, you know the one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyTheMinx/pseuds/SavvyTheMinx
Summary: Renjun was mad. Beyond mad in fact. That wasn’t hard to tell.The Street Fighter AU that literally no one asked for or needed.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Implied Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Blood and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> What is Jaemin doing?  
> His best.

Renjun was just a little mad. 

Ok well Renjun was more than a little mad. Beyond mad in fact. That wasn’t hard to tell. 

The moon was high up in the sky, shining big and bright and full. The distinct smell of bitter-sweet cherry blossoms carried itself in the wind and scented the simple smell of the fresh outdoor air. The temperature of mid March was still nice, cool enough to sleep well yet chilly enough to wear a thin coat. And Jaemin should really be wearing one. 

Instead he stood there in the doorway wearing only a thin white tee shirt and clad in a pair of grey joggers that had probably seen better days. He wore his usual muddied Adidas that he refused to clean no matter how much their friend Jeno tried to shame him into doing so. His hair, as per usual, was absolutely immaculate with very few hairs out of place that fell around his face and framed it nicely. And his trademark bright smile gracing his face, perfect rows of teeth seemed to twinkle as they caught the faint shine of the streetlight. Both his hands braced against to the doorposts and he seemed to be slightly out of breath. 

It would’ve been perfect.

It would’ve been perfect if it wasn’t 2:37am and if Jaemin wasn’t covered in blood. 

There seemed to be a split on his forehead, a scrape on his cheek and a busted lip. Dried blood seeped out of his right nostril and stained the top of his lip. Scratches littered his cheekbones with a blooming bruise. Blood was on his shirt and Renjun could make out more bruises peeking out from his collar and trailing down his arms. His knuckles were a mess of blood and bruises and even a large cut grazed the top of his left hand. Over all he looked like a mess. 

Renjun blinked rapidly and tried to take in the scene before him. His heart raced a little and he could feel a small familiar bubble of panic rise within him. So many questions raced through his mind at an alarming speed yet time seemed to somehow slow. 

Renjun was at a loss for words. His mouth hung agape. He closed his mouth then opened and closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to make sense of exactly what was he was looking at. His best friend was on his doorstep battered and bleeding yet his award winning smile was certainly not lost. 

“What’s wrong with you!?” Was the first thing he spewed. He whisper shouted at his friend and continued to gape at him in disbelief. Maybe it was how late it was. Or how hard he had been working on his term paper. Even the lack of food he had gotten that day. But his mind simply could not fully comprehend what he was seeing or if, in fact, he was not hallucinating after dizzying himself with letters all day. 

“I need your help, Injoonie.” Jaemins voice was gravely and almost strained with a small laugh that filled the silence a little after. His laugh was carefree and could almost make Renjun forget what was happening. Almost at least. 

“What happened to you?! Who did this?”

“Can you please let me in?”

“Nuh uh.” Renjun was clearly agitated, he wanted answers and he needed them immediately. “You got yourself all the way over here and you’re still on your feet, sober and coherent. I don’t see any immediate vital wounds so that means you’re not dying. Explain this to me now!” His voice rose higher with each word and he almost had to remind himself that he did have neighbors and a sleeping brother. His face flushed with anger. 

“Please, Junnie. I’m cold.” Now, meanwhile Renjun may be considered a rather brutally harsh and cruel almost cold-blooded human being by most of his friends, he was most certainly not a monster. 

The waver in Jaemin’s voice cooled away any steaming wrath that his friend may have been feeling. Renjun’s eyes seemed to gloss over and his face tendered up. His voice was enough to make Renjun’s heart hurt for him.

He reached a hand out to help his friend inside the house and carefully dragged him to the bathroom. He was mindful of his wounds and took notice of the limp in his step. 

He sighed and prayed to every and all gods that Sicheng wouldn’t decide to wake up and use the bathroom at that very moment. It would be hard to explain the situation when he himself didn’t understand the situation. 

“How do you feel, Jaemin?” Renjun began. Jaemin let out a low breathy chuckle. His head fell back against the wall and Renjun tried to get him to sit on the toilet lid. 

“I feel like a million dollars.” Renjun managed to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror and blushed at his deathly pale complexion. He realized at that moment that he only wore an oversized SMU sweatshirt and a pair of boxer shorts under. He had been studying and finishing his assignments so he had little care about how messy his hair was and how oily his skin had gotten.

“That’s a real nasty split on your head... How’d you get it?” Renjun started pulling out the emergency first aid kit from under the sink and pulled out the necessary items to disinfect the wound.

“Mmmm would you believe me if I say I fell?” 

Renjun stared at him in disbelief. He looked on the verge of passing out and he still had the gall to joke around. “Crazy right?” Jaemin huffed out a breathy chuckle.

Renjun sighed but pressed fingers to the area with careful touches. “Well you remembered where I live and my name so I don’t exactly think you have a concussion let alone memory loss. But you’re gonna need two stitches and I don’t have what I need to do that myself so you’re just gonna have to go in to the clinic tomorrow and-“

“No... no doctors. They’re gonna have too much questions.” Jaemin quickly interrupted. His frantic eyes was enough to make Renjun sigh in defeat.

_ You’re really saying that as if I won’t have questions of my own. _ Renjun bit his lip at his own thought.

“Fine. But you’re gonna have a nasty scar there if you don’t stitch it up somehow.” 

“Can’t you like... make do with what you already have? Please Doctor Huang?”

After a long discussion and a lot of pouty faces from Jaemin and eye rolling from Renjun, the older proceeded to tear through his bedroom in search of a suture kit that had to be hiding somewhere. After all the disclaimers of his rather limited training and medical experience and the unsightly risk of an infection, Renjun got on his gloves and began stitching him up. 

“I need you to keep that dry for a few days and then I’ll take them out if they’re healing up well in about a week.” He instructed carefully. He felt in no way prepared of authorized to make any medical decisions for Jaemin and he had hoped that his very short years of studying medicine would pay off in his deduction skills.

His latex gloves squeaked as he continued cleaning up the scrape on his cheekbone with hydrogen peroxide and attempted to clean the split on his lip. Jaemin squeezed his eyes shut and hissed. “Injoonie that hurts.” 

Renjun ignored him and continued his work. He bitterly mumbled out “oh yeah? Well what do you want me to do about it?”

“Kiss it better maybe?” Jaemin jokes. His eyes sparkled and a smirk stretched across his lips and made his already bleeding lip bleed more. Renjun contained his blush and felt little sparks of anger light up within him. 

“Jaemin this isn’t funny you know. You can’t just show up at my door looking like you were used as a punching bag and expect me to happily play doctor with you.” Renjun clenched his fists and he could feel the tears brimming his eyes. He was tired and sleepy and he should really be finishing his schoolwork and yet his best friend was here bleeding and making a joke out of it. 

“Joonie calm down.” His hands rested on Renjun’s sides and he pulled him in between his legs. “It’s alright.” 

“Jaemin it’s not alright don’t tell me to calm down! What’s wrong with you?! Are you drunk? High? Like seriously... what are you on? Why don’t you understand that obviously there’s something up if your best friend looks like this!” He gestured wildly to all the blood and bruises, “... And- and you’re not even trying to explain anything either!” 

He took a moment to calm himself and slow his breathing. His lip wobbled and his chest heaved. He could hardly steady his thoughts and he knew in any other situation one glimpse at himself and he’d laugh at the bewilderment of his wild emotions. 

“Now- now lets move on, ok? I need to see all these other wounds.” He calmed himself and murmured under his breath, “You owe me big time after this.” 

With as most self restraint as possible Renjun managed to retain his blush as he helped Jaemin out of his shirt. Saying his companion was quite fit was somewhat of an understatement. He knew quite well that Jaemin prided himself in his physique. He hit the gym multiple times a week and took very good care of his eating habits. His strong arms with bulging veins and lovely calloused fingers and faint outlines of abs the protruded more when he flexed with every labored breath and with all those things mixed with his over emotional state had it difficult for him to know how he should properly react

Out of all the times he had seen his friend naked or half naked it had never been like this. Bruises covered his body in the worst way. Renjun couldn’t even begin the imagine how painful it must be. 

His hands trailed down the blooming bruises. They looked like dark purple flowers adorning his ribs and stomach. Reds and blues incorporated together to form beautiful clouds of pain. Renjun could feel his eyes tear up just looking at them. They looked very painful. 

He began inspecting, a blush now finally making itself permanent on his cheeks as he pressed his gloved hand over Jaemin’s collarbones and lower to his toned chest, down his abs and stopping briefly at his stomach. Silently he thanked the full bathroom lights and the fact that Sicheng is procrastinating about changing them. The younger tensed up in pain when he touched an area on his side that hurt particularly bad, he threw his head back with a hiss and Renjun could feel all the muscles beneath his fingertips become taut. Despite the situation he couldn’t stop thinking of how incredibly intimate the action of touching him in this way seemed and felt. 

Silently he counted each rib and tried to make sure nothing was cracked or broken. As bad as the bruises looked it seemed like there wouldn’t be any lasting or permanent damage. 

Softly Renjun questioned him, “you still with me, Nana?” Jaemin’s head has still been thrown back with his neck bared and he could see his face still screwed up in pain. He nodded and smiled as best he could at the endearing nickname. His head lolled to the side and his eyes started to look bleary. 

“‘S all right. Just- jus a lil sleepy.” He slurred slowly. 

“Alright. I’m gonna need you to stay with me, ok?” Renjun started to worry. Maybe he had lost more blood that Renjun thought. 

“Am I dying Renjunnie?” 

“No but if you don’t I’m sure as hell gonna kill you myself.” 

“How mean.” 

After a few moments of trying to get Jaemin’s coherence back they were finally able to move on. The injuries on his arms didn’t look too bad. So Renjun just disinfected them and decided to let them heal on their own. He moved down to his hands and said a quick silent prayer to honestly whoever was listening at this point. 

With the utmost care Renjun took the other’s much bigger hand into his, rubbing gently at the knuckles. He examined them and carefully looked them over. “I’m gonna need you to tell me if this hurts. Ok Jaemin?” 

He pulled each finger on his left hand. Jaemin winced at each pull, but Renjun concludes that it wasn’t serious. It was only badly bruised and sore. 

Renjun took his right hand and repeated the process, only stopping when Jaemin hissed and tried to pull his hand back out of reflex but Renjun kept a tight hold on his wrist while being mindful of the minor grazes and pulled at his middle finger again. 

“That hurts... yep it hurts. Really really really badly.” 

“Well you deserve it.” Renjun snapped back. He was getting even more tired and sleepy by the minute now and he could feel whatever energy diminishing with his last remaining shreds of patience. He huffed and tried to calm himself down upon seeing how Jaemin’s face fell into a frown. His voice came out softer this time, “can you flex it for me? Bend it... ok great. Now I’m gonna need you to squeeze my wrist. Almost as hard as you can, ok?” 

After a series of other tests Renjun came to his conclusions. 

“Yeah ok it’s not broken or dislocated. Worst case scenario it’s probably just fractured but I can’t exactly tell for sure because I’m not a x-Ray machine.” Jaemin huffed out a chuckle at the clipped tone Renjun took on with his sarcastic remark. 

“I’ll disinfect that nasty cut and bandage it all up and then we can get you into the shower and be done.” He got a glimpse at the watch on his wrist as he went on explaining. 3:23am. He’s probably not gonna get to sleep anytime soon. 

After carefully showering Jaemin which proved to be an interesting challenge, he moved them out into the living room. 

Now the younger man sat comfortably on the couch. His wet hair dripping all over the place but neither really cared. He looked fresh and about 30% better than he did a little while ago. 

“Do you want me to drive you back home?” 

“Home? God no! There’s a reason I came here first and not home. Jaehyun is gonna murder my ass if I come home bloodied and bruised again.” 

“Oh so that’s what it really was. And here I was thinking that you really just wanted to see me and had the sole intention of ruining my night.” Jaemin dropped his head on the couch and laughed dramatically.

Renjun cleared up the kitchen where he had just made a small meal for Jaemin and started preparing breakfast for himself. 

“Can I please stay here for the rest of the night? I don’t want Jaehyun to see me.” 

“Well I guess Lady Luck’s not exactly on your side. He and Sicheng usually have Sunday morning breakfast dates here every weekend. So you’re kinda screwed either way.” 

“Ugh you’re kidding,” Jaemin dug the heel of his palms into his eye sockets until he saw visions of other galaxies, “why do they have to be so goddamn cheesy. They’re not even dating. Why can’t they both get over themselves and go make out in a closet or something. It’s getting old.” 

“Are you kidding me? I caught them kissing in this very kitchen last week. You should’ve seen them. They jumped apart so fast it was glorious.” Renjun snickered at their older brothers and continued to put the last of the containers away and make his way back over to Jaemin. 

“You can go ahead and sleep in my bed. I need to finish a paper anyways.” 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” 

Renjun stretched out his tired muscles and tried to ignore the fatigue seeping deep in his bones but his own body betrayed him and he released a big yawn at the thought of his nice fresh sheets and his soft pillow. 

“Yeah but I really can’t. It’s due tomorrow so...”

“So? You still have the rest of today right?” 

Renjun pondered for a moment. If he finished it, it would be gone and out of his way. But if he didn’t he would be able to actually rest. He yawned again and finally decided on the latter. 

“Fine. Let’s go to bed.” He ignored Jaemin’s triumphant grin and led the way to the bedroom. He pulled back the covers and let Jaemin in before collecting some fresh clothes and leaving to change.

When he got back Jaemin had already done well at making himself comfortable in the queen sized bed. The Moomin plush he tucked under his arm like a child and his other arm under his head. He blinked and stared up at the wall. 

“You good there? Moomin looks comfy.” 

Jaemin turned to him and watched him crawl in next to him and settle on his side stealing the plushie away. “Yeah I’m no Snufkin but I’m sure I’ll do.” 

Renjun giggled and held the toy closer to his chest. 

Jaemin’s voice turned serious as he looked intently at Renjun, “I’m sorry for causing you trouble and ruining your study night. Thank you for taking care of me.” 

Renjun bit his lip and really tried to not say what he did anyways. “Of course. You’re my best friend after all.” 

Jaemin smiled softly. In a flash he leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Renjun’s lips. It tasted like blood and disinfectant but it still made Renjun blush. Jaemin pressed another to the smaller mans forehead and rested their foreheads together. 

Renjun was first to pull away and turning on his other side. Jaemin took this as a sign to pull him closer and snuggle him. He rested an arm over his waist and held him close. 

Renjun smiled into the embrace and sighed in content. But he couldn’t leave it there. 

“And Jaemin?”

”Yes?” 

“Don’t you ever think that you can just go all woe is me again and I’ll bend my knees to you. I’m not some kind of mma medic that can just stitch you up whenever we you feel like you wanna have at it with some dudes. If you show up at my door like that again I will leave you there . Am I clear?”

“Crystal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this trash. Make sure to comment on said trash and tell me how to make it better. 
> 
> Also happy Valentine’s Day. I have no one to be with thus shit ensued.  
> *finger guns away*


End file.
